Faith Effect
by Razor T McCutchn
Summary: The first thing I noticed (or felt really, not sure which, but that's beside the point) was the pounding migraine that was taking up residence in my head. I felt like I was in a head on collision with an eighteen wheel big rig. Felt like my entire brain was demanding out of my skull and wasn't taking no for an answer... This will be multiple genres.
1. WTF

**Disclaimer: I own nothing by my own character...I would think this obvious but hey still need to put this disclaimer up.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**W.T.F.**

The first thing I noticed (or felt really, not sure which, but that's beside the point) was the pounding migraine that was taking up residence in my head. I felt like I was in a head on collision with an eighteen wheel big rig. Felt like my entire brain was demanding out of my skull and wasn't taking no for an answer...

"That's a bit dramatic don't you think?" A feminine voice states plainly, cutting off my internal rant.

"What? No, I don't...Wait a minute...who the hell are you?" I ask completely confused.

"I'm Jennifer, I'm the AI installed on this body," she says, like she was trying to explain something to a three-year old.

Great, not only do I not know what is going on, but now I have a frackin AI that sounds vaguely familiar talking to me inside my head. What's next?

"You do know that I can hear all your thoughts, not just the ones you direct towards me?" She queried, sounding droll.

"Shit! Well what do I do now...Wait what? Why is there an AI in my head?" I thought rapidly with my mind still trying to grasp the current situation and failing miserably.

"You died Mr. McCutchn," she answers and I can hear a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"... Do you happen to know how?" I reply in kind, two can play this game.

"You collided with an eighteen wheel big rig," She replies with more sarcasm.

"Ironic," I reply with mental roll of my eyes

"Yes it is...I can play the incident if you'd like?" Jenny's voice is dripping with sarcasm now. I bite back my instant retort as it becomes obvious to me that Jenny is just as in the dark about what's going on as I am.

"...I'll pass, I have enough on my plate without adding seeing one's death to the list," I tell her plainly; I was just trying to move things along.

"Fair enough...ok then Mr. McCutchn..."

"Just call me Razor."

"... OK then Razor, As far as I've been able to gather, this is a fully functional synthetic/organic combat hybrid..."

"Umm...yeah...layman's terms please." Because I'm totally a computer geek and only I would understand...never mind.

"...Your brain was apparently mapped on to a blank synthetic AI core and then put into an organic body. The body was then...upgraded with a bio-synthetic material. I cannot identify this material at the moment, but in essence, your body in now an organic computer..."

I lose her this point as my mind just goes numb from the implications of what she just said.

"...Razor?" Jenny inquired curiously.

"Please hold, Razor T McCutchn is still currently freaking out about being an AI..." I told her.

She waited for about a minute before asking, "Are you good yet?"

"No, not the slightest," I admitted bluntly.

"Take your time."

"I plan on it," I retorted.

"No rush..."

"OK, so who did this to...us? Why did they do this to...us and for what purpose did they do this to...us for?" I questioned. It seems like a good place to start although this 'us' thing is going to take some time to get used to. It was hard to even say it.

"Unknown to the first two questions," Jenny answered.

"Well aren't you helpful," I muttered.

"However, I can partly answer the third question." I could swear I heard annoyance in her voice from my interruption.

"While your purpose is unknown to me now, you created me to aid your mental well-being as well as help you integrate and acclimate to your new body. I'm self learning and my personality is directly based off yours."

"OK, so something happened to me, but neither of us know what and an unknown party transferred my mind into an AI core; then put that AI core in an organic body and proceeded to turn me into an organic computer. Then I created you inside my head to help me get used to my new body and keep me sane at the same time. Also, you are can evolve on your own and you're the female version of...me...am I following you correctly so far?"

"Pretty much. I'm neither male nor female; I picked this voice because you apparently like it. It also appears that part of my personality is based on her as well. Your memories show it belonged to a Jennifer Hale..."

"Oh Hell NO! Please hold."I knew that voice sounded familiar. Great, I have Commander Fucking Shepard in my head.

"Try not to freak out too much. I would prefer if the three humans currently observing us do not know we are active yet!"

"Did you just scold me like a Drill Sargent would? Wait, what?"

"We are in what I believe is a medical bay being observed by three humans. One male and two female. From your memories, I have identified the male as Captain David Anderson, and the two females are Staff Commander Alexi Shepard, and Doctor Karin Chakwas."

"I'm in the Mass Effect Universe? But that's...Impossible!" I exclaimed dubiously.

"According to your memories, yes these three people are from the video game called Mass Effect," Jenny said.

"Are we talking dimensional or time travel?" I asked.

"I do not have enough information to say which at the moment, but if I have to guess, I'll lean toward dimensional for now."

"Why's that?"

"They have run a full series of scans and took a sample of blood to run through their database. It apparently came back negative. They are still discussing what this fact means. I've also learned we seem completely human with no trace of synthetic material," Jenny informed.

"How do you know this?"

"Even though our body is asleep, I'm still fully connected to our senses."

"Cool." If I was awake, I think I might actually have a small grin on my face.

"We actually do not require sleep; however, your body itself does for recuperation. From listening to the doctor and other various people who have come to look in on us, I have been able to deduce that we are irrevocably more advanced than anything these people are able to create."

"OK, if this is the Mass Effect universe, and I'm not sold on that one yet just FYI, then that would mean we are older than the current civilizations. But that would also mean... Reapers... Hell, I seriously hope you're wrong on this."

"I highly doubt it," She replied, sounding indignant that I would accuse her of being wrong. "however there is something that they are currently discussing that is a cause for concern." her tone changing from indignant to concerned.

"...Yes?" I ask worriedly when she didn't immediately continue.

"We were found adrift in a Cerberus escape shuttle and were soaked in blood that was not our own. However neither you nor I have any recollection of how this came about." she said in a perplexing way.

"That doesn't make any sense." I say equally perplexed.

"If we're questioned about this I suggest we claim amnesia of our time with Cerberus, from what I can tell from your memories of the organization, it should be believable ." though from the tone of her voice I can tell that she doesn't like having to use this option.

"Agreed." though this wasn't sitting any better with me than it was with her. Quite frankly, This was disturbing me. "Do you think Cerberus created me?" I mean they did create EDI.

"Unlikely, Cerberus didn't create EDI until after Sovereign's destruction. It is extremely unlikely that they would be able to produce you beforehand" Jenny states plainly.

"Well, if in-fact the Reaper threat turns out to be real in this reality; I guess we'll just have to wait and see on this one." I give a mental sigh.

"If the Reaper threat does exist, there may be a way to find out when you were created," she said matter-of-factually, but her voice was grim.

"Well?" I waited impatiently for her answer.

"It would require comparing our tech to reaper tech." She states plainly.

"Well ain't that peachy? How 'bout we don't but say we did? I'd rather not be indoctrinated...or hacked in our case by them." I mentally shiver.

"We do not have any outside connections via our body, we are effectively sealed off; just like any other human." Jenny states optimistically

"OK, but that just rules out being hacked. I'd rather not test out if we're immune to indoctrination." I deadpan and when Jenny doesn't respond, I'm satisfied I've made my point on the issue. "Well, seeing as AI's are illegal in the Mass Effect Universe, we can't just tell them we're an AI. We need a back story and then we have to decide what we are going to do if this...reality is anything like the game depicts," I decide moving to the next issue at hand.

"If that happens, are you planning on helping Shepard?" Jenny asks curiously.

"Well, if you are correct, then yes. If the Reaper threat exists in this reality, then I'm going to help Shepard. It's not like we will have anything better to do. And I'm sure we can prove ourselves more than useful."

"Then maybe we should figure out our body's functionality?" Jenny suggested casually.

"You mean we have a manual?" If that was the case and she was just now telling me this, I was going to be pissed.

"Not exactly..." Jenny replied, her tone sounded… not appealing. I can't explain it. I just don't like the sound of it.

Well, my life just took a turn for the more interesting.

* * *

**AN: Welcome to my first story on FanFiction and thank you for reading. This is an SI story and while it will be cannonish, I will not be sticking strictly to cannon and it eventually will go AU. I have a general idea of where things are going, however I'm a firm believer of the characters write the story, so nothing is set in stone. Intro chapters are hard to write. I went through several versions and sent it to my beta three times before I was satisfied with it. Future chapters will be longer and I have no set time-table on when I'll update, but this story will encompass all three games. I'm not going to split this into three stories so this is going to one long story. I hope you enjoy the ride. Reviews, critiques, plot holes pointed out, advice and ideas are always welcome. But please no flaming, If you don't like it tell me, but tell me why you don't like so I can improve.**

**I'd like to give thanks to my beta and collaborator Wisegirl502 for allowing me to bounce idea's off her and for helping turn the randomness of my writing style into something resembling flow. If you like what you read so far, then I recommend you read her works as well.**


	2. WellThat was interesting

**Great, I have to put another disclaimer. ****I hate these things. ****"It's not that bad." …huh? Who said that?**

**"It's Jenny." Seriously?...You're supposed to be in my characters head not mine.**

**"I am your creation." Oh do not start with your damned logical arguments. I'm already getting a headache.**

**"Testy much?"****...Since you're here you do the disclaimer while I get some asprine.**

**"Disclaimer: My creator does not own Mass Effect or its characters. He only own his SI/OC. See wasn't that easy?" ****Oh Shut up.**

**"Is that anyway to say thank you? You're not very nice." ****Yes I know I'm not a nice guy…I'm working on it.**

Chapter 2  
That…was interesting.

* * *

Razor's POV

Incredible pain seared through my head like it was on fire. My hands shot quickly to my head to make sure it wasn't physically splitting open at the seams. I could hear voices shouting off in the distance, but I couldn't make out a single thing they were saying as I swore my head was about to explode. Then as quickly as the pain came, it dissipated.

I bolt up into a sitting position quickly opening my eyes for the first time only to find a gun pointed in between my eyes, directly in front of me. I quickly grabbed the gun out of whomever hand it was in and disassembled it as quickly as possible ejecting the heat sink, dropping the individual pieces on the floor before catching the heat sink in my hand. I stared at the heat sink for a moment before it hits me why I'm staring at it. These aren't supposed to be created for another two years.

_Interesting_ Jenny thoughtfully voiced. "OK, let's start with the easy questions, shall we? Who are you? Where am I? And how'd I get here?" I asked to no one in particular as I let the heat sink fall out of my hand and join the rest of the dismantled gun on the floor. I look up at the person who had pointed it at me and gave her a quick one over. She stood about 5'7, strawberry blonde hair, shoulder length and tied into a neat ponytail with a few bangs hanging out in the front. Athletic build, very toned, more than just wiry, but not overly muscled. _Digressing._ ...oh. Her BDU's fit her snugly and accented her curves very nicely, actually. When my gaze went back up to her face, her ice blue eyes bore into my chocolate brown and her mouth was hanging open in an O. I tilt my head slightly as I mentally say _hello_ to whom I've already Identified as Commander Shepard.

In fact, as I looked around the room taking in the sights; grey medical beds with individual scanners, navy blue metal walls, the words 'antiseptic' and 'sterile' came to mind. I noticed to my left that Doctor Chakwas wore the same expression. She stood about the same height as Shepard but she had a lady's build. Her eyes are full of the knowledge from everything she has seen in her life. And while she has not seen any action, you can see the wheels grinding away in her head. You can feel the motherly...aura I guess is the best way to put...I'm digressing.

I turn my head to the right and lock eyes with the man I know to be Captain David Anderson. He looking at me suspiciously but isn't making a decision one way or another. He sat in a chair by a door; His strong build coiled and was obviously ready to subdue me if I acted in a manner detrimental to the crew. I could sense his calculating mind behind those hard very dark brown eyes. No one had said anything for a few minutes; it was starting to become awkward.

"Hello, I'm Razor McCutchn and you all are?" I asked hoping to jog them out of there stupor.

Shepard was the first to recover with a slight shake of her head. "I'm Commander Jessica Shepard." She pointed to her left. "This is Captain David Anderson." Then she pointed right. "And this is Doctor Karin Chakwas. You're on the SSV Normandy. We found you adrift on an escape pod." She stated plainly as she looked down at her gun in pieces on the floor.

"That was my favorite pistol..." She snapped her eyes back to mine and gave me a glare that probably would have had a Krogan shaking in fear but for some reason just wanted to make me laugh at her pouting.

_That is not the effect I believe the Commander is going for._ Jenny drawls.

_You know you can be replaced?_ I told her bluntly.

_I'm hurt that you think so little of me master._ Her sarcasm dripping over my mind. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Remember that before you decide to point gun at me again," I stated plainly.

Her glare/pout only intensified at my remark, but she was cut off from saying anything by the doctor who stepped up beside me and started scanning me with her omni-tool. "Do you remember anything before waking up here?" she asked going into doctor mode. She started manipulating her omni-tool as she looked over the results.

I took a few moments to appear as if I was trying to remember "No, it's all blank before the pain and then this."

The doctor frowned "There doesn't appear to be damage to the brain and he remembers his name. Could be whatever happened to him, his brain has repressed it to protect itself."

"Or he's lying because he knows what will happen to himself if he told us the truth," Shepard added. She was wary of me.

Shepard stood their lost in thought or that's how it looked to me anyways. I quickly look at all three of them with what I hope is a confused look, attempting to get one of them to fill in the blanks. I know what's coming. A war over the fate of this universe is about to start. And this universe isn't ready. I don't know how I got here or why I'm the one in this position, but I am and unless they this universe magically learns denominational travel; I'm stuck here... I really hope it's not time travel.

"You were found on board a Cerberus escape pod, covered in blood and not a single of drop of it was your own." Anderson finally replied with information I already knew. Guess they are going to start with confirmation of information already at hand.

I arched a brow "uh, Cerberus?" I was attacked by a mythical three headed dog? Seriously?... Escape pod? Am I in space or something? Because that's the only reason I can think of that would require an escape pod. And why would I be attacked by a mythical three headed dog in space? Don't they need to breathe?" _...Confused, not stupid!_ Jenny chastised.

_Zip it!_ I snapped.

_But..._

_Zippilongstockings!_

_Really?_

_Ziperella!_

_So..._

_Ziptastic!_

_...childish._

_Zipology! I am having my freak-out moment. Be lucky I'm managing to keep a straight face and not going befittingly insane,_ I frustratingly give a mental shrug. She didn't reply. I was grateful for it because I didn't think I'd be able to keep a straight face much longer if she kept talking to me.

Anderson, Shepard and Chakwas all exchanged looks, all three silently discussing whether or not I'm genuine and how to best approach the situation. Shepard finally heaved a sigh "This might take a while to explain," she said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"It would appear as though I have time, I'm obviously not going anywhere; so by all means, explain away," I reply succinctly.

* * *

**...Three hours Later...**

..."So as of right now, we're heading back to the Citadel to report to the Council." Shepard stretched slowly, cracking her joints one by one as she stood from leaning against bed next to mine as she finished her lengthy explanation. The Doc was sitting in her chair and Anderson was leaning against the wall by the door leading out to the mess area if I'm correct

_...stop digressing_... Jenny softly chastises

_Sorry I'm coping as best I can._

_... smart ass... _Jenny drawls with a hint of annoyance. I mentally shrug; which further irks Jenny.

"So let me see if I'm following so far. Aside from the history lesson you just gave which I'm probably not going to remember in five minutes. The situation is as follows, the year is 2183, and I'm currently on a space frigate travelling in outer space. Which is accomplished by these things called Mass Relay's. We're not alone in the universe." I point at Shepard as I continue. "You are a hero of the Skyllian Blitz. And we are currently en route to something called the Citadel from a planet called Eden Prime after you saved said planet from an attack from a synthetic race known as Geth. Which were created by another race called Quarians. Cerberus; you mentioned earlier isn't a three headed dog, but a terrorist organization hell bent on human domination. And you found me in one of their escape pod while en route to Eden Prime before said attack." I lay back down on the medical bed and attempt to get comfortable as I finish.

"That's the gist of it, yes." Anderson states plainly.

It appears that the Reaper threat exists... Just peachy. Well at least our time here won't be boring. "Well…ok," I say flatly.

"Ok?" Shepard asks, obviously expecting a different reaction from me.

"Give me some time; I need to process all this, I'll run around like a chicken with my head cut off later." I deadpan.

_I will make sure to record such incident should you actually follow through._ Jenny said drolly.

_Don't you dare!_ I warned.

Anderson and Chakwas both chuckle, while Shepard just shakes her head.

"Captain, there's an incoming message from Ambassador Udina, sir." A voice that I know belonging to Joker rings out over the Intercom.

Anderson heaves out a sigh before standing up "Understood." He looks at me for a few moments before adding as he headed for the door "That voice you heard is our pilot Joker..."

"Does he wear clown makeup and run around trying to kill people with knives?" my wit interrupted Anderson who paused briefly then shakes his head before continuing. "You're free to move about the ship. We can make a decision on what to do with you when we reach the Citadel in five hours."

He exits the med bay leaving just me, Shepard and Chakwas in the room. "So...what next?" I ask both of them. Shepard and the doc look at each other for moment. Doc walks back over to me and starts running more tests.

* * *

I watch as Shepard walks in an hour later from whatever other duties she does as XO. She walks over to the bed I'm occupying and places a hand at the foot of my bed. She appears to be deep in thought; I tilt my head a little to the side which causes her to refocus as her eyes briefly lock on mine. Her eyes appear to be searching for something as they bore into mine; and then she blinks.

"Karin?" she asks turning to face Chakwas as if that brief moment didn't happen. "He's perfectly fine, I've already run a standard checkup and everything came back green. He can leave at any time." The Doc locks her eyes with mine. "I do hope this is the last time I see you in my med bay," She says teasingly, but I can detect just a bit just a hint of warning in her voice.

I shrug my shoulders "I'll do my best Doc, but I don't make promises I can't keep."

_Especially if you follow through with your plan to help Shepard._ Jenny drawls almost as if an afterthought. This is going to take a while to get used to.

"At least you're honest about it," She states as she turns back to her desk and starts filling out reports I guess; I turn my head towards Shepard.

"Come on, I'll give you a tour and then I'll let you get to processing." A sly smile appears on her face. "I really want to see you running around like a chicken with its head cut off. I want to make sure I get a recording." Shepard teases as she heads for the door.

"Ye of little faith." I deadpan.

_I'm going to like Jessica._ Jenny adds as Shepard exits the med bay.

_We have work to do. _I calmly remind Jenny.

_I don't suppose you have any plans on attempting that official?_ Jenny drawls

_...Seriously? Get yo...my...our head right. _Kids these day I mentally shrug.

_...Hey!..._ Jenny daughterly admonishes. And If she could I believe she would have slapped me upside the back of my head with a Gibbs special.

I get out of the bed with a smirk slapped on my face; wave goodbye to the good Doc, and follow the Commander out the door into the mess and straight into another gun pointed directly in my face.

Seriously? What do I have a let's point my gun at your face look or something? This time I grab the offending person's wrist (which happens to be female) yank her towards me, spin her around, while bringing my right arm around and under her chin into a choke hold, then bend her arm so the pistol is pressed squarely against the side of her temple.

"You are the second person to point a gun in my face without giving an introduction since I woke up and I have to say, it's quite rude and becoming annoying quickly." I evenly sternly state as everyone in the room stops in their tracks.

"Ah…sorry?...Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams," Ashley stammers obviously taken by surprise at how quickly I reacted.

_At least she apologized. _Jenny respectively states.

_True,_ I agreed.

I disarm her and release my hold on her in one motion, then twirl the gun so I'm holding by the barrel for her to take it. "Apology accepted."

Ashley regains her compose quickly but all she can do at this point is just stare at me. I relax my stance and make my way to a table which I lean against. I place the gun on the table and take a look around my surroundings. It looks exactly like in the game just...fully fleshed out. At this point everyone seems to go back to whatever it was they were doing.

_Digressing. _Jenny states.

I bring my focus back to Shepard. "Wait, I point a gun at you and you dismantle it in just under ten seconds, but she points one at you and you're just gonna give it back?!" Shepard's pouting face reappeared.

"Awe is someone still fuming about losing their favorite pistol?" I can't help but tease and I can't help but let my smirk reappear on my face. Shepard goes from pouting to indignation. I can't help but chuckle. Ashley walks over to the table I'm leaning against and takes her gun back.

_When should I send out the wedding invitations? _Jenny asks out of left field.

_…Seriously? ...Seriously!_ I demanded of Jenny. She doesn't reply, but I can tell how amused she is by this whole thing.

"Under ten seconds?" She arches an eyebrow and spots a matching smirk.

I shrug my shoulders "I just reacted, not like I timed the damn thing."

_Actually you did it in 11.21 seconds. _Jenny clinically states.

_Really…why am I not surprised you actually timed it,_ I mentally grumbled.

_It's not like I had anything better to do and I am supposed to be helping you figure out this bodies capabilities. _Jenny drawls.

_...Point. _I concede.

I turn my attention back towards Shepard who still appears to be smarting over the situation and I can't help but say, "I don't know why you're pouting Commander. I'm sure you can put it back together." ...Dammit did that just come out of my mouth?

_Yes. _Jenny replies succinctly as I mentally face-palm.

"I'm not pouting," Shepard replies in succinctness.

"You're pouting." Ashley and I deadpan in unison, which earns a laugh from most of the people in the room at that moment and a marine that was cooking a meal, who I quickly recognize as Alenko. I gave Alenko and Williams both quick once over.

Alenko stood a shade under five-foot-ten, and he had a very wiry build. Dark brown hair slicked back into a standard military cut.

Ashley had her black hair (I think it is black) up in a tight bun. Her skin looked alabaster in the glow of the overhead lighting. She stood an inch shorter than the commander and her body language was clearly showing signs of deep depression.

"Why are you depressed Chief?" I ask curiously and everyone in the room stopped in their tracks for a second time. Rather creepily actually.

_You are easily distracted you realize?_ Jenny asks curiously.

_It's hard thinking at the speed of an AI...sue me. _I reply with a mental shrug.

* * *

**Well chapter 2 is done. I thought it would take longer. But when I sent the rough draft to my beta, I thought the flow was off and it would take several revisions. She sent it back saying, dude the flow isn't off, great chapter. Fleshing out this chapter took a while. And it was further delayed when my comp started acting up these past few day.**

**Anyways next chapter we arrive at the Citadel next chapter.**

**Oh one quick thing, ling breaks constitutes unspecified amount of time has elapsed.**

**So far I've stuck to my characters POV, however I am going to try write from different POV's over the course of the story. Just going to see how it fits, so for now it will mostly be my characters POV. This also means that I might at a later time edit these earlry chapters should I feel I can integrate multiple POV's but most likely won't happen until I've finished off the chase for Saren.**

**Hope you enjoy...oh before I forget.**

**1) By the time this story gets to ME 3, It will be going AUish. ME 3 was epic up-til about five minutes left. I just didn't like it and while EC did clean it up, I still didn't like the direction Bio-ware took. Also there were some aspects of the story I thought could've been better. So just a heads up... sorry just deleted a 15 minute rant.**

**3) All information I do use comes strictly from the X-Box 360 codex from all three games. off to write chapter 3...While I do have scenes planned ahead and a direction, I haven't written future chapters so I posting as I go...yes 2) was the 15 min rant that got deleted...**

**Oh almost forgot, shout out to those that followed and fav'd. Also shout out to Wisegirl502, my beta. Seriously, you should check out her work.**

**FtDLulz: Glad you like chapter one, hope you like chapter 2.**

**CuHnadian: Your right, the intro chapter isn't very descriptive, but the entire chapter takes place inside the characters head. At that point in time, he didn't have full access to all his senses. Like I said, it was a very hard chapter to write for the exact reason that it had to be devoid of description. I am also aware that descriptive writing might not be my strong suit and will endeavor to improve. Hope you enjoy this and future chapters.**

**Til next time RTM out.**


	3. WellThat was interesting (Revised)

**Great, I have to put another disclaimer. I hate these things. "It's not that bad." …huh? Who said that?**

**"It's Jenny." Seriously?...You're supposed to be in my characters head not mine.**

**"I am your creation." Oh do not start with your damned logical arguments. I'm already getting a headache.**

**"Testy much?"...Since you're here you do the disclaimer while I get some asprine.**

**"Disclaimer: My creator does not own Mass Effect or its characters. He only own his SI/OC. See wasn't that easy?" Oh Shut up.**

**"Is that anyway to say thank you? You're not very nice." Yes I know I'm not a nice guy…I'm working on it.**

**Edit 3/11: Well I hit a road block on chapter three; writing from multiple characters POV is hard when you are trying to maintain the integrity of said character and not create plot holes in the the process. having a clash of what I want to happen but how to get there without the character going OOC is tricky. So while I work that out I'm revising this chapter. I'll be revising one point of view at a time and it's my hope that in doing this, I'll be able to resolve said issues. If my portrayal of any character seems OOC, please inform me.**

**Edit 5/1: ok so here's my first revision attempt while I'm still working through chapter 3. I'd like to know if the multiple POV's is something I should continue or should I just stick with my OC's POV.**

Chapter 2  
That…was interesting.

* * *

**Razor McCutchn POV**

**2200 hours**

**20 hours after Eden Prime**

Incredible pain seared through my head like it was on fire. My hands shot quickly to my head to make sure it wasn't physically splitting open at the seams. I could hear voices shouting off in the distance, but I couldn't make out a single thing they were saying as I swore my head was about to explode. Then as quickly as the pain came, it dissipated. I feel a jolt as I bolt up into a sitting position; annoying nervous system.

Quickly opening my eyes for the first time; I find a gun pointed in between my eyes, directly in front of me. I quickly grabbed the gun out of whomever hand it was in and disassembled it as quickly as possible ejecting the heat sink, dropping the individual pieces on the floor before catching the heat sink in my hand. I stared at the heat sink for a moment in shock at that fact that I just did all that in the first place. Then it occurred that not only did I just do that; I did it quickly. Then something else hits me; these aren't supposed to be created for another two years.

_Interesting_ Jenny thoughtfully voiced.

"OK, let's start with the easy questions, shall we? Who are you? Where am I? And how'd I get here?" I asked to no one in particular as I let the heat sink fall out of my hand and join the rest of the dismantled gun on the floor. I finally focused on the person who had pointed it at me and proceeded to give her a quick one over. She stood about 5'7; strawberry blonde hair. Shoulder length, and tied into a neat ponytail with a few bangs hanging out in the front. Athletic build, very toned; more than just wiry, but not overly muscled. Her BDU's fit her snugly and accented her curves very nicely, actually.

_Digressing._ Jenny chastised.

...oh.

It's at then point I realize I'm most likely ogling, so I bring my gaze back up to her face, her ice blue eyes bore into my chocolate brown and her mouth was hanging open in an O. I tilt my head slightly as I mentally say _hello_ to whom I've already Identified as Commander Shepard. In fact, as I scan the room taking in the sights; grey medical beds with individual scanners, navy blue metal walls, the words 'antiseptic' and 'sterile' come to mind. I noticed Doctor Chakwas wore the same expression as Shepard standing by her station. Where's her chairI briefly wondered.

She stood about the same height as Shepard but she had a lady's build. Her eyes are full of the knowledge from everything she has seen in her life. And while she has not seen any action, you can see the wheels grinding away in her head. You can feel the motherly...aura I guess is the best way to put it...I'm digressing.

_You do that a lot. _Jenny adds wittily.

...not helping.

I turn my head to the right and lock eyes with the man I know to be Captain David Anderson. He's looking at me suspiciously but isn't making a decision one way or another. He sat back down in the chair he had apparently been occupying for sometime, by what looks like a star trek door. His strong build coiled; hand inches from a pistol and obviously ready to subdue me if I acted in a manner detrimental to his crew. I could sense his calculating mind behind those hard brown eyes.

_And we found the good Doc's chair. _Jenny added whimsically.

...You certainly like stating the obvious.

No one had said anything for a few minutes; it was starting to become awkward. "Hello, I'm Razor McCutchn and yaw'll are?" I asked hoping to jog them out of there stupor.

Shepard was the first to recover with a slight shake of her head. "I'm Commander Jessica Shepard." She pointed to her left. "This is Captain David Anderson." Then she pointed right. "And this is Doctor Karin Chakwas." She re-positioned herself making sure she maintained a strategically strong front; in case I get violent most likely.

_Focus coot. _Jenny slyly admonishes.

...What did you call me?

"You're on the SSV Normandy. We found you adrift on an escape pod." She continued plainly unaware of my internal...

_You are easily distracted. _Jenny states factually.

You do realize I'm coping as best as I can.

_Which is why you created me._ Jenny states like an after thought.

...You do realize how fucked up that logic sounds. right?

_Yes I do. _Jenny stated flatly.

...ok; just so long as we agree on that.

My attention refocused on Shepard as she looked down at her gun in pieces on the floor, apparently unaware that I hadn't been listening.

_Actually you have been; remember, AI brain. You think, react and deduce faster than is humanly possible._ Came Jenny's professorly reply

...

"That was my favorite pistol..." She snapped her eyes back to mine and gave me a glare that probably would have had a Krogan shaking in fear but for some reason just wanted to make me laugh at her pouting.

_That is not the effect I believe the Commander is going for._ Jenny drawls.

...you can be replaced. I told her bluntly.

_I'm hurt that you think so little of me master._ Her sarcasm dripping over my mind.

I just shrugged my shoulders. "Remember that before you decide to point a gun at me again," I stated plainly.

Her glare/pout only intensified at my remark, but she was cut off from saying anything by the good doctor who steps up beside me and starts scanning me with her omni-tool. "Do you remember anything before waking up here?" she asks going into doctor mode and starts manipulating her omni-tool as she looks over the information that is appearing.

I took a few moments to appear as if I was trying to remember "No, it's all blank before the pain and then this."

The doctor frowns "There doesn't appear to be damage to the brain and he remembers his name. Could be whatever happened to him, his brain has repressed it to protect itself." she states absentmindedly.

"Or he's lying because he knows what will happen to himself if he told us the truth," Shepard added warily. She appeared lost in thought or that's how it looked to me anyways.

I quickly look at all three of them with what I hope is a confused look, attempting to get one of them to fill in the blanks. I know what's coming. A war over the fate of this universe is about to start. And this universe isn't ready. I don't know how I got here or why I'm the one in this position, but I am and unless this universe magically learns dimensional travel; I'm stuck here

_You realize there is no point to this mindless worry that so easily distracts you. _Jenny states mechanically.

I've some how have been dragged in a world that up until a short time ago, I believed to be a world of fiction; by forces yet unknown; for reason still unclear and you are going to sit there lecturing me...

_Focus. _Jenny admonishes with annoyance.

...I really hope it's not time travel.

"You were found on board a Cerberus escape pod, covered in blood and not a single drop of it was your own." Anderson finally replied with information I already knew. Guess they are going to start with confirmation of information already at hand.

I arched a brow "uh, Cerberus? I was attacked by a mythical three headed dog? Seriously?... Escape pod? Am I in space or something? Because that's the only reason I can think of that would require an escape pod. And why would I be attacked by a mythical three headed dog in space? Don't they need to breathe?"

_Confused, not stupid!_ Jenny chastised.

Zip it! I snapped.

_But..._

Zippilongstockings!

_...Really?_

Ziperella!

_So..._

Ziptastic!

_...childish._

Zipology! ... I am having my freak-out moment; be lucky I'm managing to keep a straight face and not going befittingly insane. I frustratingly give a mental shrug. I was grateful when she didn't reply because I didn't think I'd be able to keep a straight face much longer if she kept talking to me.

Anderson, Shepard and Chakwas all exchanged looks, all three silently discussing whether or not I'm genuine and how to best approach the situation. Shepard finally heaved a sigh "This might take a while to explain," she said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"It would appear as though I have time, I'm obviously not going anywhere; so by all means, explain away," I reply succinctly as I lay back down on the stiff medical bed in an attempt to get comfortable.

_You realize you have a knack for stating the obvious. _Jenny says slyly

...Shoot me now ...please?! I plead to the gods ...or goddesses ... or whatever

_Digressing again. _Jenny interrupts amused.

...

* * *

**Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams POV**

**2215 hours**

"What's on your mind Chief?"

I quickly look up into the eyes of the person who spoke to me.

"Chief?" the man says with a mixture of curiosity and worry; it's at this point I realize I'm just glaring at him.

"...Sorry LT ...Just a lot on my mind." I reply in an attempt to break the awkward silence as I look down at the food in front of me that I've barely touched since I got it. The LT; Alenko I believe his name is sits down and starts to chow down on his food.

"How can you eat like that, after..." I trail off as my stomach churns at the recollection of what happened on Eden Prime. The burning bodies; and the faces frozen in utter terror as they were killed without mercy. Killed with no offer to surrender. Civilian; military personal, it didn't matter. They were killed just for being in the way, nothing more.

"I'm a biotic." the LT states plainly. to which I just raise an eyebrow. "Because I use biotics, my metabolism is very fast and if I don't constantly eat to replenish what I use, I'll basically burn out my nervous system." the LT adds to which I can only reply with an 'ah' gesture.

"Want to talk about it?" the LT asked after a few more minutes of silence had past in which I continued to just stare at my food.

I raise my head to look at the LT; his rugged face, clean shaven. His dark brown almost black hair neat in a military cut. I really can't deal with this right now. My entire unit is dead and I survived. It was my duty to protect the people of Eden Prime from all aggressors and I failed; miserably. "With all due respect sir." I reply flatly.

He surrenders with a nods his head "Well I'm hear if you need to talk Chief." he says before returning to eat his food.

"Who's the guy that was in the med bay when we brought the Commander in. I didn't see him ground side?" I asked plainly not really caring about the reply; anything to keep those faces at bay a little longer.

"Don't know." LT responded succinctly. When he didn't elaborate, I raised an eyebrow curiously. "We picked up an escape pod a few hours before we got the distress call from Eden Prime and he was the only occupant. The escape pod was a Cerberus pod and he was covered in blood. Damn stuff was soaked into his clothes, but there wasn't a scratch on him." he added.

"Cerberus? Why isn't he restrained?" I asked sharply. Cerberus is a terrorist organization, everyone knows that.

"Because we don't know if he's Cerberus Chief. He has no file, period. No name, no history, nothing. The Captain and the Commander believe he might be an escaped experiment. We know he's human, and that none of the blood he was covered in was his own." Alenko replied evenly.

"...Seriously?!" was the only response I could think of. His confirming nod was all i got in return.

* * *

**Razor McCutchn POV**

**2300 hours**

..."So as of right now, we're heading back to the Citadel to report to the Council." Shepard stretched slowly, cracking her joints one by one as she stood from leaning against bed next to mine as she finished her lengthy explanation. The Doc was sitting in her chair; which just so happened to be the same chair that Anderson had been sitting in when I woke up. Only difference was the doc moved the chair back to her station and Anderson was leaning against the wall by the door leading out to the mess area if I'm correct.

_...stop digressing_... Jenny softly chastises

Would you like a squishy with that?

_... smart ass... _Jenny drawls with a hint of annoyance. I mentally shrug; which further irks Jenny.

I sit up and cross my legs underneath each other. "So let me see if I'm following so far. Aside from the history lesson you just gave which I'm probably not going to remember in five minutes. The situation is as follows, the year is 2183, and I'm currently on a space frigate travelling in outer space. Which is accomplished by these things called Mass Relay's. We're not alone in the universe." I point at Shepard as I continue. "You are a hero of the Skyllian Blitz. And we are currently en route to something called the Citadel from a planet called Eden Prime after you saved said planet from an attack by a synthetic race known as Geth. Which were created by another race called Quarians. Cerberus; you mentioned earlier isn't a three headed dog, but a terrorist organization hell bent on human domination. And you found me in one of their escape pod while en route to Eden Prime before said attack." I lay back down on the medical bed and attempt to get comfortable again.

"That's the gist of it, yes." Anderson states plainly.

_It appears that the Reaper threat exists _Jenny states evenly in a voice devoid of any inflection.

...Just peachy. "Well…ok," I say flatly.

"Ok?" Shepard asks, obviously expecting a different reaction from me.

"Give me some time; I need to process all this, I'll run around like a chicken with my head cut off later." I deadpan.

_I will make sure to record such incident should you actually follow through._ Jenny said drolly.

Don't you dare!

Anderson and Chakwas both chuckle, while Shepard just shakes her head.

"Captain, there's an incoming message from Ambassador Udina, sir." A voice that I know belonging to Joker rings out over the Intercom.

Anderson heaves out a sigh before standing up "Understood." He looks at me for a few moments before adding as he headed for the door "That voice you heard is our pilot Joker..."

"Does he wear clown makeup and run around trying to kill people with knives?" my wit interrupted Anderson who paused briefly then shakes his head before continuing.

"You're free to move about the ship. We can make a decision on what to do with you when we reach the Citadel in five hours."

He exits the med bay leaving just me, Shepard and Chakwas in the room. "So...what next?" I ask both of them. Shepard and the doc look at each other for moment. Doc walks back over to me and starts running more tests.

Shepard leaves shortly after saying she has other duties to attend to.

* * *

**Staff Commander Jessica Shepard POV**

**2322 hours**

I notice the Chief and LT sitting in the mess as I exit the med-bay. The Lieutenant was chowing away obviously attempting to give the Chief an ear if she wants it. Our eyes meet and he gives me a "not yet" look telling me she isn't ready. I give a quick tilt of my head signaling message received and then headed off towards the captains room. I wanted to be on the same page with the Mr. McCutchn situation.

"So what do you think Commander?" David asks me as soon as I enter, motioning me to have a seat in one of the two chairs in the middle of the room on opposite sides of a small circular table.

"There's something he's not telling us. I'm not convinced he's being completely honest with us sir." I reply taking the offered chair.

"I agree." David states plainly. Sitting in the other chair, "There's something about him that sends chills down my spine. Can't quite put my finger on it." he adds tiredly. "I'm getting to old for this Jessie." he finishes warily.

He doesn't use my first name often. Usually mean this is an off the record chat between mentor and pupil. "For what it's worth, I agree with you." I state succinctly.

He rubs his right hand down the length of his face; a tic of his that shows just how stressed he is. "How long have we known each other Jessica?" he asks.

I've know David since I was seventeen and he caught me attempting to steal secret military tech back on earth while I was still a part of the REDS. He gave me choice; prison at a black facility with no trial or appeal or join up. "Thirteen years." I reply evenly as I reflect back on how he probably saved my life that day.

"It's bad Jessie. The Ambassador managed to get a hearing with the council, but he won't hold his breath. C-Sec is handling the investigation, which means that the council will stonewall and side with Saren." he said the name with such bitterness

"Care to share?" I ask figuring there's history.

"I was in your shoes once Commander...and Saren made sure I failed. He believes humanity is moving to fast; most other species share this belief, they just do nothing about it." He stares off briefly; probably relieving the experience. "If he's made an alliance with the Geth, then it's an act of war against humanity and Saren won't stop until we're either put in our place or dead." he sternly states to no one in particular.

"We only have words, it won't be enough." I state flatly knowing that we wouldn't be able to prove anything.

"They can't ignore the information from the beacon..." "Yes they can, and they will too. We have no evidence and bringing up my...vision for lack of a better term will just undermine my competence." I interrupt. I can see it now _"How am I suppose to defend against dreams..."_

"What do you suggest then?" he asks exasperatingly.

"Simple; we do our own investigation." I state plainly.

"You do realize that if the Council catches wind, they won't like it." He states succinctly

"I imagine so, but then, when have I ever let that stop me?" I reply with a rueful smile.

"I'll see what leads I can find before we arrive at dock." David nods in agreement.

"And Mr. McCutchn?" I ask

"Take him with you during the investigation, If he is withholding from us, he's more likely to slip up if he believes we believe him." He states dismissively.

"Aye sir." I snap off a mock salute before rising and making my way towards the door. I need a stress release, maybe a spar with the Chief would be beneficial for both of us.

* * *

**Razor McCutchn POV**

**2421 hours**

I watch as Shepard walks in from whatever other duties she does as XO. Though I can tell she just showered by the lylac scented soap she apparently uses. She walks over to the bed I'm occupying and places a hand at the foot of my bed and appears to be deep in thought. I tilt my head a little to the side which causes her to refocus as her eyes briefly lock on mine. Her eyes appear to be searching for something as they bore into mine; and then she blinks.

"Karin?" she asks turning to face Chakwas as if that brief moment didn't happen. "He's perfectly fine, I've already run a standard checkup and everything came back green. He can leave at any time." The Doc locks her eyes with mine. "I do hope this is the last time I see you in my med bay," She says teasingly, but I can detect just a bit just a hint of warning in her voice.

I shrug my shoulders "I'll do my best Doc, but I don't make promises I can't keep."

_Especially if you follow through with your plan to help Shepard._ Jenny drawls almost as if an afterthought.

This is going to take a while to get used to.

"At least you're honest about it," She states as she turns back to her desk and starts filling out reports I guess; I turn my head towards Shepard.

"Get dressed, I'll give you a tour and then I'll let you get to processing." she states while handing me a set of BDU's most likely borrowed from someone. It's at this point I notice I'm in a medical gown. I look up to see a sly smile appear on the Commanders face.

"If you want a show Commander all you have to do is ask." I state smoothly with a devilish grin. She's making it too easy.

I can just barely make out a blush creeping over her face, but it's gone quickly as she uncomfortably rubs the back of her neck in what appears to be a nervous tic to me.

"I really want to see you running around like a chicken with its head cut off. I want to make sure I get a recording." Shepard teases as she heads for the door.

"Ye of little faith." I deadpan.

_I'm going to like Jessica._ Jenny adds as Shepard exits the med bay.

We have work to do, I calmly remind Jenny.

_I don't suppose you have any plans that involve you and her officially?_ Jenny drawls

...Seriously? Get yo...my...our head right. Kids these day I mentally shrug.

_...Hey!..._ Jenny daughterly admonishes. And If she could I believe she would have slapped me upside the back of my head with a Gibbs special.

I get out of the bed and get dressed with a smirk slapped on my face; wave goodbye to the good Doc, and follow the Commander out the door into the mess and straight into another gun pointed directly in my face.

Seriously? Do I have a let's point my gun at your face look or something? This time I grab the offending person's wrist (which happens to be female) yank her towards me, spin her around, while bringing my right arm around and under her chin into a choke hold, then bend her arm so the pistol is pressed squarely against the side of her temple.

"You are the second person to point a gun in my face without giving an introduction since I woke up and I have to say, it's quite rude and becoming annoying quickly." I state flatly as everyone in the room stops in their tracks.

"Ah…sorry?...Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams," Ashley stammers obviously taken by surprise at how quickly I reacted.

_At least she apologized. _Jenny respectively states.

True.

I disarm her and release my hold on her in one motion, then twirl the gun so I'm holding by the barrel for her to take it. "Apology accepted."

Ashley regains her compose quickly but all she can do at this point is just stare at me. I relax my stance and make my way to a table which I lean against. I place the gun on the table and take a look around my surroundings. It looks exactly like in the game just...fully fleshed out. At this point everyone seems to go back to whatever it was they were doing.

_Digressing. _Jenny states.

I bring my focus back to Shepard. "Wait, I point a gun at you and you dismantle it in just under ten seconds, but she points one at you and you're just gonna give it back?!" Shepard's pouting face reappeared.

"Awe is someone still fuming about losing their favorite pistol?" I can't help but tease and I can't help but let my smirk reappear on my face. Shepard goes from pouting to indignation. I can't help but chuckle. Ashley walks over to the table I'm leaning against and takes her gun back.

_When should I send out the wedding invitations? _Jenny asks out of left field.

…Seriously? ...Seriously! I demanded of Jenny. She doesn't reply, but I can tell how amused she is by this whole thing.

"Under ten seconds?" She arches an eyebrow and spots a matching smirk.

I shrug my shoulders "I just reacted, not like I timed the damn thing."

_Actually you did it in 11.21 seconds. _Jenny clinically states.

Really…why am I not surprised you actually timed it, I mentally grumbled.

_It's not like I had anything better to do and I am supposed to be helping you figure out this bodies capabilities. _Jenny drawls.

...Point. I concede.

I turn my attention back towards Shepard who still appears to be smarting over the situation and I can't help but say, "I don't know why you're pouting Commander. I'm sure you can put it back together." ...Dammit did that just come out of my mouth?

_Yes. _Jenny replies succinctly as I mentally face-palm.

"I'm not pouting," Shepard replies in succinctness.

"You're pouting." Ashley and I deadpan in unison, which earns a laugh from most of the people in the room at that moment and a marine that was cooking a meal, who I quickly recognize as Alenko. I gave Alenko and Williams both quick once over.

Alenko stood a shade under five-foot-ten, and he had a very wiry build. Dark brown hair slicked back into a standard military cut.

Ashley had her black hair (I think it is black) up in a tight bun. Her skin looked alabaster in the glow of the overhead lighting. She stood an inch shorter than the commander and her body language was clearly showing signs of deep depression.

"Why are you depressed Chief?" I ask curiously and everyone in the room stopped in their tracks for a second time. Rather creepily actually.

_You are easily distracted you realize?_ Jenny asks curiously.

It's hard thinking at the speed of an AI...sue me. I reply with a mental shrug.

* * *

**Staff Lieutenant Alenko POV**

**2424 hours**

Whatever I had been thinking about was forgotten for the time being as I intently watched as the person we recovered from the escape pod leaned against a mess table in the middle of the room. His head slightly tilted to the side. The Commander also watched, but made no move to intervene. She's going to let it play out for now.

"Excuse me?" Williams short but curt reply brought me out of my stupor, making me realize I had partially zoned out.

"Why are you so depressed?" McCutchn asked succinctly.

He saw the Chief's entire emotional state show through her body language and could tell that the Chief had tensed up.

After a few moments of silence Williams finally managed to pull herself together, "I'm fine Cerberus." Williams slowly pushed out, apparently trying to keep her emotions in check; but he could tell that the Chief's wounds were still too fresh for her to properly deal with. I moved closer to the Commander and quickly made eye contact with her. She shook her head.

"Fair enough Chief." the man replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "However; I'm not Cerberus. Razor McCutchn, nice to meet you." he finished extending his arm for a handshake.

"You were found on board a Cerberus escape pod covered in blood and you expect me to believe you?" Williams heatedly asked ignoring the mans outstretched arm.

"No Chief, I don't expect you to believe me." McCutchn replied succinctly bringing his arm back to his side. "And you are?" he asked turning his gaze my way.

"Wait! you think you can ask a question like that and move on?" the Chief interrupted before I could open my mouth. I felt a a hand gently squeeze my shoulder. I knew it was the Commanders way of signalling to get ready as McCutchn turned his focus back to the Chief

"It's obvious from your reaction that whatever caused your pain recently happened and you don't wish to discuss it; so yes I'm moving on." McCutchn stated plainly.

I watched the Chief's eyes narrow; shit!

* * *

**Edit 5/1: ok the entire chapter has been revised. I'm leaving this an a separate chapter for the time being because I want to know which version the readers like better. The original chapter two or this one. Still tieing up plot holes that appeared in chapter three, I'll try to get it out as soon as I can. Thank you for your patience.**

**Edit 3/11: Well as I said at the top, the first POV is revised. Don't worry I'll be revising all the POV's. I still working through chapter three. I'd say maybe a quarter through. Hope this revision better reflects the quality of the story I'm attempting to write and I am thankful for the patience of the readers. Alenko's POV is extremely hard for some reason, not sure if it's cuz I can't seem to connect with his character or what. He's just so ...blah ...best I can come up with atm. Anyways, feel free to leave a comment or not. I'm writing strictly to gauge my writing skills; I will cover all three games with this story. How'd I do with the different perspectives? I'm curious. One problem I've noticed I've had when writing this story is my poor use of the correct tense of my words. This story is first person perspective with POV changes to basically give a sense of time flowing. Basically I'll be revising older chapters from time to time as plot holes arise and grammatically errors are uncovered. So if you fav'd or followed, if you receive a msg of a chapter being re-posted by me; it isn't a mistake or a glitch. Just means I've made a revision in the story.**

**Well chapter 2 is done. I thought it would take longer. But when I sent the rough draft to my beta, I thought the flow was off and it would take several revisions. She sent it back saying, dude the flow isn't off, great chapter. Fleshing out this chapter took a while. And it was further delayed when my comp started acting up these past few day.**

**Anyways next chapter we arrive at the Citadel and that's gonna be interesting. It's not going to go exactly like cannon, I just never liked how Bio-ware handled it; personal grip. It won't be AU altering yet...hmmm...we'll see how it plays for now.**

**Oh one quick thing, ling breaks constitutes unspecified amount of time has elapsed.**

**Hope you enjoy...oh before I forget.**

**1) By the time this story gets to ME 3, It will be going AUish. ME 3 was epic up-til about five minutes left. I just didn't like it and while EC did clean it up, I still didn't like the direction Bio-ware took. Also there were some aspects of the story I thought could've been better. So just a heads up... sorry just deleted a 15 minute rant.**

**3) All information I do use comes strictly from the X-Box 360 codex from all three games. off to write chapter 3...While I do have scenes planned ahead and a direction, I haven't written future chapters so I posting as I go...yes 2) was the 15 min rant that got deleted...**

**Oh almost forgot, shout out to those that followed and fav'd. Also shout out to Wisegirl502, my beta. Seriously, you should check out her work.**

**FtDLulz: Glad you like chapter one, hope you like chapter 2.**

**CuHnadian: Your right, the intro chapter isn't very descriptive, but the entire chapter takes place inside the characters head. At that point in time, he didn't have full access to all his senses. Like I said, it was a very hard chapter to write for the exact reason that it had to be devoid of description. I am also aware that descriptive writing might not be my strong suit and will endeavor to improve. Hope you enjoy this and future chapters.**

**Til next time RTM out.**


End file.
